Day Dream
by CrazedHumor
Summary: Ahhh...the way our minds wander in the midsts of Math. Come on. We've all been there...just not exactly like Sunny Monroe has and it's bugging her. So, now Tawni's in on it trying to make things "better". now continuing due to you lovely reviewers
1. Chapter 1

More Drabble.

I love drabble.

I think this is another one of the many reasons that Sonny has trouble in math...

Also, shout out to .jesus you're cool. And thank you for the compliments. I _really _appreciate it. Seriously. And everyone else who reviewed my other stories in this fandom: Green and Romance Novels. You guys make me smile.

Oh, and I didn't let you guys know this in the other stories, but the whole _owning thing_. I don't do it. It's just too much responsibility. I'd rather just think I own Sterling Knight. (in my dreams...literally)

~*~

**Day Dream**

She really couldn't help it.

No matter how much she begged and pleaded with her brain.

Without any help, the board started to become foggy and all the numbers in her head started to spill out through her ears. Her chin fell lightly into her hand and her eyes drooped until she saw black.

Then all she could see was arm of the sofa.

She lifted her head up to find that she was in the prop house.

She must have fallen asleep...which meant that Tawni must have been lecturing her about her makeup habits again.

"Sonny!"

She looked up and watched as Nico and Grady came over and plopped down next to her.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." Grady found the remote to the tv smiled, pushing the button so that he was given a view of a random TV network.

"Yeah, what happened to you? We waited for you, but Marshal wanted us to get done with rehearsal..."

She pushed her hair out of she face. "Oh my gosh! I missed rehearsal. I hope he's not mad."

Grady shrugged. "He looked a little steamed, but nothin' a little massage couldn't fix."

Nico nodded. "He said he wanted to see you though. Something about having a talking to or something...nothing to worry about."

She bolted up off of the couch and jumped over Grady's legs. "I'm going to go talk to him before he gets too mad."

Then she started running down the hallway. She didn't mean to miss practice. Really. She didn't even know that she had fallen asleep. She couldn't even remember what she had been doing before she fell asleep.

She continued to run until she turned a sharp right and right into a wall...or something like it...

"Hey. What's the rush Monroe?"

She looked up at him through her distraught bangs. "I-I was just..." She blinked and shook her head. "I don't..."

Chad smiled when she didn't continue. "I knew you didn't have enough." He took her hands in his and pulled her to him.

Only it wasn't the smirk that she was use to just yet. It was that smile he gave her every so often when Chad Dylan Cooper let Chad take the reins. It was the one that had her confused most days, on the edge every time she saw him, and flustered when she was near him.

"Um..." She composed herself and looked around them. "What do you mean?"

"You and me shouldn't have quit as soon as we did." He licked his lips. "I'm surprised that you came to me this time though. Usually I have to track you down and there's that whole _wild goose chase_ thing that happens."

She shook her head. "You mean...I was with you? When?"

He smiled. "'Bout ten minutes ago." He lifted his hand to her head and pushed back some of her hair. "Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?"

She sighed. She had no idea what he was talking about. She didn't remember anything.

"Look, I'll meet you in your room in about ten minutes. I gotta go to the set really quick and shoot a scene. Shouldn't take too long." He eyed her. "But just to be sure you remember..."

He leaned forward. Too fast for her to process exactly what was happening, but slow enough that she could have easily pulled away. She didn't.

Lightly, ever so lightly, he brushed his lips against hers, leaving a tingling sensation that spread from her lips, throughout her body, and all the way down to her toes.

She breathed. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Ten minutes, Sonny."

Then he was gone down the way that she had came from.

_Well that was just...nice_.

Then she turned around.

"Tawni!"

There she was, standing there with her purse in hand and mouth slightly agape. "Sonny!"

She held her hands up in front of her. "It's not what you think!"

Tawni glared. "I know what I saw." She stomped her foot. "Sonny, you promised!"

"There's nothing going on."

"You said I could take you shopping today to get you the outfit for the Tween Awards. You said: _No Chad today_. _At all. Promise._"

She frowned. "Today? So...he has me..._other_ days?"

Tawni looked her up and down. "Well, duh. Are you okay? Did you bump your head or something?" She held up a hand to stop her from talking. "Forget it. Go see him for a while...we're leaving at six sharp, so get him out of your system now."

Then she was gone down another hallway Sonny didn't know was there.

She looked around for anyone else that was going to show themselves. "Okay..."

She stared down the empty hallway. "I'm confused...I'm freaking out...and I'm a little flustered."

She started down the hall again toward Marshal's office, one heal in front of the other.

_Wait...heal?_

She looked down at her feet to find that she wasn't in her Converse, but in five inch black heals with a black dress on that ended at mid thigh.

And for some reason she was heading toward a stage.

Two people were standing there smiling at her and clapping along with the audience.

She smiled back at them in reflex and took something that one of them was gesturing for her to take. Then she turned toward the mike. She couldn't see anything five feet in front of her, the bright spotlight too overbearing to let her see the faces of the people looking at her.

"Um...Thank you."

There was a roar of applause. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but somehow she knew what to do. When the stadium quieted down a bit she continued.

"Some people that I'd like to thank...Um, the rest of the cast: Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, and our producer Marshal Pike. All of the people who work behind the scenes, obviously we wouldn't be able to get anything done without you. Umm, my mom who's supported me from the beginning..."

She glanced down at the plaque at the bottom of the award.

_Best Female Comedy Actor_

She breathed. _There was one more_.

"And umm...I wanna say thank you to Chad. Dylan Cooper, that is. Um, I know we've had our ups and downs, mostly downs, but I'm glad we've gotten as far as we have so far and I'm looking forward to our future. You were always there supporting me...even if it was in the wrong way."

There was a loud applause along with a lot of laughs.

"And also, this is for my dad who couldn't be here because he's too busy watching over me. You told me to do what I love and I did. You got me here."

She blew a kiss toward the sky.

"Sonny."

She turned toward one of the people who had handed her the award, but they only shook their head.

"Sonny?"

When she looked back out at the stadium, the light was gone, and there was no longer the many faces looking up at her.

"Sonny! Wake up!"

Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw was the mahogany of the desktop.

She lifted her head quickly.

Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora were all looking at her expectantly.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Zora crossed her arms over her chest. "You fell asleep halfway through the distance formula."

She raised a brow. "Huh?"

"Exactly."

Quickly she wiped her chin. "Am I in trouble?"

Nico shook his head. "Nah, luckily for you Grady and I put on a sort of distraction."

Grady smiled. "She loves our voice tricks."

Sonny glance over at Tawni as the others left the room. "I didn't...say anything did I?"

Tawni picked up her books and headed for the door. "Not really..."

As Tawni stepped out of the door, Sonny sighed in relief. She knew she had a knack of talking in her sleep. If they heard anything...she'd never hear the end of it.

"Although," the voice came from the doorway. Tawni peeked her head in the room. "If your going to thank _Chad_ separately, thank me separately too, even though I'll be the one to win the award."

There was a smirk on her face as she left the room, her heals clicking against the floor.

_Well this was just...nice_.

_~*~_

I told you it was drabble. Short little drabble.

Let me know what you think. I'm starting to get use to this kind of writing now, which is nice and makes me think I'll be posting more of these more often.

Yeah! I'm excited. Are you?

You guys are crazy awesome by the way. I've never written for such a supportive fandom!


	2. Fantasizing

I'm not going to put any warnings...though there is a reference in here that I'm sure _every_ one of you will get and possibly hate me for...Let's just say I'm on the _heated_ team.

Anyway, I got a bunch of requests to give this story more...so I wrote this chapter and the next two..._then_ I was told about the synopsis for the one hour special of _Sonny with a Chance_ episode 22. Yeah...

If you don't know what I'm talking about, just read and in the next chapter I'll tell you if you guys all ask me to... and this is really just a filler, but you need fillers to move the story along.

_This takes place _immediately_ after the first so if you don't remember, go back to the other and read the last few lines._

~*~

_**Fantasizing**_

Or not so nice.

So...she couldn't say that it had been the first time.

Though, she'd be happy to tell you that the last time she had a dream like that was when she was snuggled happily in her thick beddings back in Wisconsin where is was possible for snowflakes to fall outside her window.

She couldn't kid anyone...including herself. She had been a _huge_ Chad Dylan Cooper fan back home. Up until the day that she had packed her bags and moved to Hollywood, she had seen _every_ Mackenzie Falls episode, purely due to the fact that Chad Dylan Cooper was the star.

She had remembered fantasizing about being the new girl at the falls. Having Mackenzie fall in love with her while taking her for a midnight stroll around the falls, where they'd find out that Chloe had mysteriously vanished, but he'd save her only to find out that in her time missing what little money she had was stolen. Then Mackenzie would hate himself because he'd let it happen, but Sonny would be there to help him through it and pick up the pieces...

So...she had given it some thought _back in the day_.

Who wouldn't?

If anyone had questioned her about it she'd only ask them if they'd ever done it with any other celebrity. No girl can actually say that they hadn't thought about being Chad Michael Murray's character's Cinderella in _A Cinderella Story_.

Really.

The last time that she had had a dream like that though...had been almost a year ago, before she had set foot on _So Random!_ So when Tawni gave her a look as she left the classroom, she couldn't help but let her mind wander.

Which was why she was now on the very sofa she had _'woken up on'_ only yesterday.

The thing that bugged her most...was that it was bugging her.

It was just a dream. Dreams where meant to tell you something, but it was usually something that was the complete opposite of what you dreamed about. (She had gone through this weird dream interpretation thing in Junior High.) Like...if you dreamed about falling, it usually meant that you were scared of failing... or something like that. And she could remember that when you dreamed romantically about someone, that just meant that you were looking for _companionship_...and in this case she was just about ready to look into getting a dog.

Just because she had a dream about him didn't mean that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. She was _not_ as dim as a Bella. She would have been the one to fall for a Jacob. The sweet, down to earth, hilarious boy next door that was so _natural_.

Even if she wasn't so natural, natural was good for her. It would be nice to find a guy that didn't have anything to do with her life at _So Radom!_ because it seemed like every time she did, something would go wrong or something weird would happen.

_And_ since this whole ordeal was bugging her so much she had screwed up during rehearsal. Big.

As she said a line in their latest sketch for _The Nelsons Upside Down House_, she was suppose to _toss_ a toy steak to Grady, but instead she _threw_ it at Tawni and hit her in the head...or actually the eye, leaving a nice little bruise that made her look like she had been in a fist fight...and lost.

Luckily for her, Tawni was a makeup miracle worker. So, even though she was mad at Sonny for giving her a black eye, she was easily able to hide it underneath a nice layer of concealer, which Sonny had tried on herself before and found it to be impossible...

And the rest of the sketches hadn't gone so great either.

"Sonny?"

She looked up at Tawni who sat in one of the chairs.

"You've been staring off into space for the last twenty minutes."

She shook her head and stood. "It's nothing...I was just thinking."

Tawni sighed. "Well, it seems to me that all that _thinking_, isn't doing you a whole lotta good, because it cost me a whole bottle of my _Maybelline._ So..." She stood up and took Sonny by the shoulders, forcing her to sit back down on the couch. "I suggest you tell me what's wrong before it happens again and I take it out of _your_ paycheck." She smiled sweetly and sat down next to Sonny, hands on her knees.

Sonny eyed her. "Um...I'm fine right now..."

"I don't think so. If Marshal is giving you the day off tomorrow, you might as well use it to your advantage."

Sonny stared.

Tawni rolled her eyes and smiled, flipping her hair over her shoulders. She held up one finger. "This is you." Then she held up another finger on the other hand. "This is Chad."

The Sonny finger moved up and down toward the Chad finger.

"Um...hey Chad." Her voice was light.

The second finger turned around. She made a face and her voice deepened. "Oh, hey Sonny. Don't I look amazing, my hair is so perfect."

Sonny's finger bobbed up and down. "Look, Chad. I think we really need to talk."

"CDC here. Tell me what you know."

"I need to tell you something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, because if something happened on the set like it did the other day, Tawni is going to make mince meat out of me and lock me in a closet until I'm 90."

Her voice had gone back to normal by the end of the last line and there was still a smile on her face. "See, it's that easy."

She stood. "This doesn't have anything to do with Chad. I'm just...stressed."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Please, this _me_ you're talking to here. I'm right about everything. Trust me."

Sonny flung her arms up. "I think I'm just going to go home and get some rest...like Marshal said to do. I told mom that I'd be home early anyway."

Tawni smiled and handed her her bag. "When you wanna come back from Denial Land, I'll be here."

Sonny scowled. "I am not in denial. I just want to get away from here for a while."

As she turned to leave, Tawni caught a glance at the look on her face. Angst, hurt, and confusion was crowding her features without a trace of the happiness of the Sonny Monroe that had first walked into the studio and stayed.

She stood up and heaved another sigh, wiping her hands on her jeans. She really didn't want to resort to this, in fact it was probably going to be a chore, but if her beauty was at stake, she was willing to do anything to protect it.

She pulled out her cell phone, dialing, and then waited for the ring to be answered. "Hey! Don't say anything, but I got something over here for you. It must have been dropped over here by accident. It looks like a big present or something and it's too big for me to carry it over there, so come get it. It's in the prop house."

Then she hung up and placed it in her purse, turning toward the door.

Only a moment later the door swung open.

"What up? You said there was a present for me?" There was a huge smile on his face.

Tawni waved her hand. "I need you to do something...or rather you have to do something."

Chad raised a brow. "Does this have anything to so with my gift?"

Tawni frowned at him. "There is no present, Chad. It was a ruse, a hoax. Now, I need you to do something."

He scoffed straightening his collar. "Pfft. Not if you don't have a present. I'm outta here."

Tawni ran in front of him and closed the door, blocking his exit. "I don't think so, you aren't going anywhere until you talk to Sonny, well, actually you're going with me to talk to Sonny."

He gave her a look eyes widening a little. "W-Why would _I _have to talk to Sonny?"

She glared. "You know why. Ever since that interview all you guys have done is avoid each other, and she's not...you know..._Sonny_. All she does is zone out and fall asleep during class dreaming about _someone_."

He whipped his head up. "Wait...Sonny's dreaming about _who_ during class?"

Tawni shook hear head. "Lets go. You can ask her who she dreamed about when we get there."

He sighed, shoulders slumping a little and there was a side of Chad that Tawni hadn't even thought about seeing before. "I don't know why you want me to talk to her. I'll probably only make things worse."

Tawni she shook herself out of her stupor and groaned. "Am I the only pretty_ and _smart one around here," she said as she led Chad out of the prop house and down the hallway. "How can both of you be so obvious _and_ oblivious."

Chad eyed her from the side. "How come you're trying to be so nice? Don't you hate Sonny?"

"I don't know, do you," she asked accusingly.

When he didn't answer she smiled and led him toward her car.

Chad help up his hands. "Whoa. Hold up. I don't think so."

Tawni clicked her unlock button and gave him a curious look. "What? We're taking my car."

Chad glared at her. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do pink."

Tawni glanced at the hot pink hood of her car shining under the parking lot light and then looked back at Chad, fury starting to bubble under her skin. "If you don't want me to blog all about your little _incident_ that happened the other day during class..."

Chad gasped.

"Oh, yeah, Portlyn has a _big_ mouth., then I suggest you get in the pink car. Now!"

Chad glanced at the passenger seat, then at Tawni and her glare.

~*~

I feel this was lame. Sorry. _And_ it was completely left open. Sorta. I'm evil.

So I've already written two more chapter for this...and I think that's it. I've found a nice place to end this story, so unless I get a _really_ high demand for it to still continue... there'll only be **two more **chapters.

**This is my logic:**

The more review, the more people want this to continue. The more people there are the more likely chance there is for a riot. The more chance there is for a riot, the faster I put the next chapter out, so get to it!

Also, I think I'm going to continue either Romance Novels or Green...it all depends on you guys and the only way to so that is to let me know.


End file.
